Meant to be?
by NacaMichio
Summary: Peter goes on a vacation with his niece Claire. When he meets an Ex girlfriend he finds out somthing that could end the world before the bomb even has a chance to go off.


Peter goes on a vacation with his niece Claire. When he meets an Ex girlfriend he finds out somthing that could end the world before the bomb even has a chance to go off.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except well you know what I mean...**

Peter walked along the indoor corridore of the snake exhibit and smiled at Claire, who he just noticed was looking at him, not the snakes, "What's up? Not interested in snakes."

"No, it's not that. Just happy to be normal for once...with someone just as normal as me." She grinned,"Oh look at this snake!" She rand past him, grabbing his hand to lead him. The snaked was red with white stripes. On each side, sandwiching the white, were two black lines.

"That's so...beautiful." Peter said in awe , looking up at Claire. for a moment he let himself wonder.

"What are you looking at?" Claire grinned, nocking him back to reality.

"You. Got a problem with that? Come on." He led her to another snake but was cut off by someone stepping in front of him. He jumped back and his eyes widened,"Destiny?" A pretty blonde woman smiled at him, swishing her ponytail off her shoulder, her green eyes glistening.

"I knew you liked 'em young Peter, but isn't she a little, little." She smiled.

"She's older than you were when we met. " Then they hugged,"It's been so long!"

"I know! I missed you so much. What happened?" The woman pushed him out to shoulder length," and what's with this hair? I thought you would have cut it by now, like your brother."

"Nah. I like it this way." Peter smiled, "Claire, do you mind if Des joins us?"

"I don't mind at all, if you tell me who she is." Claire smiled, warily. She had issues with new people, being on the run and all.

"I am his ex girlfreind, Destiny Johnes." She put a hand out to Claire. Claire took it confidently.

"I'm Claire, his niece. How long ago did you know Peter?"

"Been a year now." Peter smiled," Let's go get lunch." he took Claires hand and Destiny looped her arm into his free one. She was as tall as him but wearing black high heals with her long black skirt and white long sleeve shirt. She made Claire look tiny, dainty and a little pale. Her hair was an even pailer blonde than Claire's.

The two girls sat at a table as Peter ordered some food for them. Claire smiled at Destiny, "You probably know so much about him. I actually just met him but he's one of those that... Make you feel like..."

"Like you belong to something... bigger then yourself." Destiny smiled,"He did the same to me." She looked off in the distance.

"What happened? If you were happy with him why aren't you together?" Claire was almost desperate to know more about her uncle. He was the only real thing left in her life.

"Well, we went out for about two years and we were happy so he asked me to move in. I did and he had just started his nursing studies and we spent a lot of nights sitting on his couch eating soup or bread, the least expensive thing we could find to fix, watching TV on the smallest screen I have ever seen. He had just moved in himself so it was just a handful of boxes, mostly my stuff, and a bed/couch set. We were happy. "

"What happened?" Claire whispered.

"I had a job in Florida that I just had to take, ya know? I loved Peter, but I needed this. It was what I had worked for all my life. He had to stay here because, as much as he says he doesn't want to, he is bound by his family."

"He does love them, well, his brother mostly."

"He never mentioned you before. He loves Nathen so much that i'm sure he would have bragged about you to the heavens and back."

"We actually just found out. He saved my life a while back." Claire grinned and waved at Peter who was still in line. He smiled and half saluted her back then turned back to the line.

"He's pretty amazing. I still wonder what it would be like if I had stayed." She smiled,"So, what about you? You say he saved your life? Then turned out to be your uncle right? Or am I wrong?"

"No, he saved me then a little later I found out who he was. My best friend was attacked by this man and he cut the um..." Claire leaned forword and whispered,"The top of her head off. It was awful. I ran and Peter found me. He pushed this man off the roof. A couple of weeks later I just felt the need to see my real parents. I found out that my mother was still alive so I found her. She originally just wanted money from my father but I wanted more so I searched for him on my own. When I got there I found out it was Peter's brother. Crazy huh?" Peter sat a bunch of fries in front of her and looked at her quizically.

"What?" Claire asked.

"You're talkative." He smiled," getting along?"

"Yes, you know how easy it is for people to like me." Destiny smiled.

"Yeah, you did always have a way with people." Peter sat down with his own meal and passed Destiny hers.

"Except your brother." She turned to Claire," Your father hated me. Said I was bringing Peter down, that he could be so much. Funny how you found me in the snake exhibit, he would say."

" 'Cause you have always been such a silver tounged snake, that fills everyone around you with your lies.' he used to shout. He said that he knew when you were lying even when he believed every word you said."

"And he did. It was quite amazing. I miss him though." Destiny took a bite of her sandwich.

"He's too busy to miss anyone. What with his work and flying and Dad's death, learning Claire's still alive." Claire slapped him.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire whispered. Peter shrugged.

"What's wrong? What did he say?" Destiny said, worridly, as if everything he said was normal.

"Nothing. He's just saying everything that comes to mind. Just a bunch of random thoughts."

"I've always told her the truth, Claire. She's alright." Peter said,"What's wrong with you?"

"Come here. Give us a second, Destiny. We'll be right back."

"Claire!" Peter whispered angrily when they were out of earshot," What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with you? Telling her about Nathen being able to fly! I am in danger and you just come out with it?"

"I don't know. I just feel I can say anything to her and really that I just need to. It's so easy to just tell her. No guilt, no judgements, nothing. It just is so easy to spill it out. You felt it too. She's amazing."

"It is easy to talk to her, but not about that!"

"Yeah, what about telling her about the night we met? What was that?"

"That was nothing! I didn't tell her that you healed or anything like that. Just that I was saved by you when my best friend was killed by a random man. How did you hear that? You were no where near us?"

" I can read minds, remember? "

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot. Why do we feel so comfortable talking to her?" Claire looked back and waved at Destiny. She seemed to not realise they were fighting. She just waved and then turned back to her food.

"I don't know. What did she tell you about me?" Peter asked, crossing his arms.

"She just said that you loved eachother very much. That you had just moved in together when she was called for a job. She had to move. To this day she wonders what it would have been like." she suddenly looked confused," Peter, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Peter shrugged.

"I felt it when I was near her. Like I just need to tell you everything. "

"Really?" Peter looked back at Destiny who was eating Peter's set of french fries.

"Then that means that you absorbed somones powers. To do that someone around here had to have powers in this area."

"And I can use those powers by remembering the people that I came in contact with and how they made me feel."

"That means..." Claire looked at Destiny again," She's like us!" Destiny stood and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, hate to interupt but I gotta go to work in about an hour and I would really like to talk to you guys again. Can we swap numbers?"

"Yeah." Claire smiled,"Mine's..." Peter cut her off.

"Actually she would be able to get me easier." Peter smiled," 562-555-1055." She smiled, writing it on her hand then returning the pen to her large leapord print purse.

"Thanks, Pete." She hugged him, pulling him close then turned to shake Claires hand," So nice to meet you."

"You too." Claire whispered.

"Bye, Des." Peter whispered as she walked away.

"What was that?" Claire asked as they walked the other way.

"I suddenly don't feel as comfortable around her."

"I noticed, since you gave her your disposable cell and not your real one." Claire smiled," Come on. We need to go see the elephants."


End file.
